


Warm January Night

by glembokiegardlo69



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cheap wine, M/M, drunk child, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glembokiegardlo69/pseuds/glembokiegardlo69
Summary: song recommended to listen: Nights in white satin by The Moody Blues





	Warm January Night

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like it  
> forgive me for mistakes -w-

A starry night, his face was red and bright 

Saeran was away for the night. Somewhere. He couldn’t remember where exactly, all he knew was that he was stressed out and hasn’t slept for... a few days? Maybe. He was alone with cheap wine, what could possibly go wrong? Probably nothing. So he put on chilly music and had a really nice talk with that cheap wine. It was really hot in the bunker and the alcohol didn’t help it, but the redhead couldn’t get himself to change it. The atmosphere was nice, actually. He got to forget everything for once; his job, his problems and all that bad things. It was good to take a break from time to time, wasn’t it? Tomorrow he will get more work, more stress, less will to live.  
He went for a walk at his house and realized how ridiculous he looked right now; smiling to himself, all red in a too big t-shirt with a fish and “BIG FUN” written on it. It was the third week of new year. How old was he turning this year? Too old. “One year closer to death” he used to say. But somehow at this moment he wanted to just live. 

After coming back to his living room, where the music was the loudest but still not too loud, he had thrown himself onto the couch. There still was wine in the bottle on the small coffee table, and right next was his phone, which was vibrating with a new message coming. He could choose to come back to reality or just stay in the state where his mind was as chilly and nice. He took both the bottle and the phone. Finishing up the wine he checked the notifications. Some messages in chat rooms, but he wasn’t very interested in those. Instead of dropping his phone on the floor and just enjoying the moment of not feeling like a computer slave, he unlocked his phone and choosing contacts pushed the ‘call’ button. Just seeing the messages made him miss one certain person. So he called and clearly didn’t think through the thing that he might be really hard to understand. -Heeey...- he said as soon as he heard ‘hello’ from the other side. -Oh, I see you’re having fun by yourself- the older said laughing a little. -You can always join meee i would be verr very glad- he giggled a little at the thought of seeing his sweet sweet friend. -Hey, redhead, do you know what time it is? Aren’t you supposed to rest? -Cmon.... i’ll be gooddd... don’t make me sit alllalone- it was hard to understand his words but he probably wasn’t realizing it - pretty pleeease?? -I guess I could catch a bus to get to your place... give me 30 minutes?- bright smile danced on his face as he laughed louder than he thought he would. -Mhmmm..... I will waitt for ya- he said before the older ended the phone call.  
He was holding the phone close to his heated face a little longer before finally putting it down and tossing it on the table. He still was holding empty bottle, and when he realized it he just dropped it on the floor and his mind flew to the blue-haired man. Music was mixing with warm air and also warm light. It felt good just being here and now. This moment could last forever. The crack of the door opening woke him up from his thoughts. The next thing he saw was his dear friend walking in through the dark corridor. Golden eyes shined a little in the poor light. He thrown his head back and giggled. He tried to get up to greet his guest. He failed falling back on the couch. But that didn’t stop him when he finally got up, he fell right into other’s arms. He smiled brightly and warm as he felt the other’s warmth. He gripped his shirt and cuddled to him simply enjoying the moment. The older looked down at him and after taking of his glasses and dropping them on the coach he gently stroked his red and hot cheeks. Redhead was still gripping on his shirt. One of his hands found it’s way to the latter’s hand grasping on his shirt. He took smaller slim hand in his bigger palm. He placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Nights in white satin” started playing as they were cuddling. -Caaaan I get a kiss...?- redhead asked with a small voice. -I don’t want to get drunk- older answered laughing a little and got a whine as a response. -Aaaaahhhh......- he was clinging to the other even more now. He seemed to melt under his touch even if it was just his heated face. -Come on, let’s go to bed. You are going to be so hungover tomorrow- he looked down at him with a loving gaze. -I love you, Jihyunnnn- the redhead mumbled hugging into his chest. Jihyun switched the light and turned off the music before walking him to the bedroom. As he put him to bed, he was pulled down as well. -I’mm noot going to sleep witthouut you- he whined. -Okay, okay I’m staying with you- he smiled softly as he hugged drunk boy to his chest and gave him a small kiss on the lips, tasting the cheap wine he drank before.  
-I love you too, Saeyoung


End file.
